(TN) Black di Frost
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Problemas familiares, un padre que es un espíritu, los guardianes, el amor de tu vida. Esta es la vida de (T/N) Black, una híbrida que deberá decidir si hace caso a su sangre malvada o a sus instintos mortales.


**Hola**

**Es mi primer fic en esta sección .w. así que espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Rise of the guardians, is totally dreamwork´s property.**

**¡Comencemos!**

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Tu mente se nubló por completo, diste con el momento en que conociste a Jack, cuando conociste a Pitch, a Bunny, a Norte, a Tooth, a Sandy, recordaste cuando peleabas con tu madre, cuando te peleabas en la escuela, aquella vez cuando te caíste en un hoyo andando en el triciclo, cuando te caíste hacía atrás y te perforaste la lengua con una mordida.

Sentiste un gran ardor en el pecho, viste como Pitch cambiaba su sonrisa malvada por una de angustia, tus escasos poderes del miedo empezaban a desvanecerse y tu vida a evaporarse, rezaste como todos estos años te había enseñado tu madre; nada, no acudía a ti ninguna clase de ángel celestial, ni mucho menos escuchabas la indulgencia de Dios para regresarte a la vida.

Terminaste de desplomarte, tu cabeza se estrelló contra la hacer y tus huesos crujieron, pero ese dolor no se comparaba con el palpitante en tu corazón.

(T/N) Black di Frost.

Estabas muerta.

Saliste de tu casa azotando la puerta, habías peleado de nuevo con tu madre.

Antes solían tener una relación perfecta, eran la madre e hija ideales, vivían solas en el pequeño pueblo de Bani, en Italia, tu padre, según te había contado tu madre; era un misógino y le había puesto como condición para que se casarán el que tu madre no ejercería tu profesión. Por eso no se casaron, en las fotos que habías visto de él, era un hombre atractivo, de cabello negro; totalmente azabache como la misma noche, de ojos dorados, una perfecta nariz… con una tez tan blanca que creíste que podría llegar a ser gris.

Pero claro, tu madre había pedido tu pensión por eso llevabas el apellido de tu padre; Black, y para la gente alrededor, era totalmente extraño, tenías que admitirlo, incluso para ti era extraño.

Tú, eras poseedora de ese mismo cabello negro como la noche, tu piel también era pálida, pero no tanto, pues tu madre era un poco morena. Medias 1.58 y pesabas cerca de 35 kilos, muchas personas creían que eras anoréxica, pero eras todo lo contrario, comías como cerdo y aún así no engordabas, y los deportes que practicabas no ayudaban mucho.

-Hola (T/N).- tu padre había aparecido de la nada, le miraste con tristeza, y cambio su mirada a esa que solo te regalaba a ti.- ¿Qué sucede, (T/N)?

-Nada.- No querías que tu voz se entrecortará, no en frente de tu padre.

-Tienes algo, así que dime que tienes.- Agachaste la cabeza y el suspiro.- ¿Te peleaste de nuevo con tu madre?

-Tal vez….- mascullaste, tu padre se exhaltaba con este tema y siempre reprendía a tu madre, lo que significaba más golpes para ti.

-¡(T/N)!.- se calmó, algo muy extraño en el.- se que cada vez que intento intervenir tu madre se las cobra contigo…. Que te parece si vienes conmigo una semana… tal vez la distancia le haga reaccionar ante su odio.

-Que rayos sucede aquí, padre, se supone que tu eres el espíritu de las pesadilla, que amas el odio y la venganza, ¿Por qué dices que quieres que reaccione ante su odio?

-Porque a pesar de todo, (T/N), tu eres mi hija.

-¿Seguro que puedo ir?

-Sí, yo le informaré a tu madre y traeré tu equipaje, tu esperamé en el parque…

-Gracias padre.

Caminaste cabizbaja, y cuando llegaste al parque notaste algo extraño; los niños jugaban solos, bolas nieve les golpeaba pero no había quien se las lanzará, a menos que estuviera escondido entre los arbustos.

Checaste la hora en tu celular del 2000, uno de los primeros celulares y que tu madre te había dado porque no le gustaba como utilizabas tu LG, así que ahora solo hacías llamadas, de vez en cuando claro, después de todo, no tenías los números de tus compañeros de salón, y de las únicas que tenías generalmente no contestaban por hacer la tarea.

-¡Jack!.- un niño castaño y una niña rubia, que a tu opinión eran totalmente adorables se ocultaron detrás de una figura invencible, volteaste a ver que les había aterrorizado… no había nadie. Nadie más que tu padre, ¿Era acaso que tu padre tenía cara de terrorista o de pedófilo para que se escondieran de el?

-Todo listo.- dijo tu padre regalándote una sonrisa tierna, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Te pusiste de pie y lo seguiste al Mercedéz que se encontraba estacionado en frente del parque.

-¡Jack! ¡Pitch se la esta llevando, tenemos que salvarla!

¿Jack? ¿Salvarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo conocían el nombre de tu padre? Pitch arranco, y con ello se fueron los gritos de angustia de los niños.

**Ella, una híbrida.**

**El, un espíritu.**

**Su padre de ella y el, enemigos.**

**¿Cómo harás?**

**Pequeña (T/N) **

**Para que tu padre, y aquel chico**

**No se maten mutuamente**

Habían llegado a lo más profundo del bosque, ya conocías la guarida de tu padre, y aquel planeta que demostraba que niños seguían creyendo en Santa Claus, en el Conejo de Pascua, en el Hombre de los sueños y en la Hada de los Dientes.

Curioso, te dieron ganas de apagar todas esas pequeñas lucecitas… pero al mismo tiempo, sabías que tu también seguías creyendo en ellos, claro, aunque no te llevarán juguetes ni dinero, menos huevos de pascua este año, desde que conociste a tu padre.

Temías que los guardianes, te hubiesen abandonado por esos poderes tan tenebrosos, que superaban los de tu padre y que causaban destrucción.

Qué equivocada estabas (T/N) Black.

**Espero que les haya llamado la atención :´D el texto anterior en negritas fue salto de tiempo.**

**¡Espero que me dejen reviews TwT!**


End file.
